The Love Within
by Clare and Mat
Summary: COMPLETED!They were attacked the day before their wedding. They were reborn in another time. Both in a time where androids ruled. he was a fighter, just like his father and friends. She to was a fighter. She was a rebel that fought for her life aft
1. Default Chapter

Clare: We're here with the sequel!!!!

Mat: Enjoy this first chapter!!!!

~*Blah*~ Telepathy

The Love Within

                                                                     Chapter 1: The attack

            Trunks stretched causing the person next to him snuggle closer to him. Trunks smirked and wrapped his arms around his mate.

            "Morning Ser." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

            "Morning." he kissed her lightly. She sat up letting the sheet fall from her torso, stretched and sat on Trunks so she was straddling him.

            "Who do you think will notice first?" Trunks rested his hands on her hips.

            "My father. He always knows what's going on." Serena laughed.

            "Yeah."  She leaned down and kissed him. He responded by running his hands up and down her back. The both groaned as a knock sounded at the door.

            "WHAT?!" Trunks yelled aggravated.

            "Sorry to bother you prince, but the Queen would like to talk to you and Lady Serena in the dining room." Trunks groaned slapping his hand to his for head.

            "Alright. Tell her were coming." They listed until the sound of footsteps died away. Serena sighed and got up. Trunks hands shot out and pulled her back.

            "She didn't say now." Serena laughed and kissed him.

_________________________________-

            Serena and Trunks walked hand-in-hand into the dining hall, and sat down across from Bulma and Vegeta. 

            "Good morning you two." Bulma said cheerily. Serena nodded and yawned. Trunks also nodded and leaned back in his chair. ~*So how long do you think it'll take him?*~  ~*Right about…now*~

            "You are bonded." It was more of a statement than a question. Serena and Trunks both blushed. Vegeta laughed.

            "I can smell it. I am going to train." Vegeta stood and left the room. Bulma watched him leave then turned back to the two in front of her.

            "Now we must plan. The wedding will commence tomorrow night. It is the last day of the full moon, and I want this  to be a grand wedding!" Bulma said. ~*_She_ wants it to be?*~  ~*Mother can be like that. Once she makes up her mind it _stays _that way_.*~_ ~*whatever. I think a night wedding would be lovely.*~ Trunks smiled and kissed her lightly.

            "Now lets talk!" Bulma then rambled on ideas she had while Trunks and Serena just stared at each other.

____________________________

            Serena yawned and walked out onto the balcony of her and Trunks' room. She couldn't sleep. She felt something was about to happen. Something bad. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her head. She smiled and leaned into the embrace.

            "Can't sleep either?" He asked kissing her cheek.

            "No. I've got this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen and happen soon. Can't you feel it?"

            "Yes. I was hoping it was just my imagination." 

            "An evil power is approaching us. And fast. We've got to get every fighter we can together." Trunks nodded and they both left their room and went to gather all the fighters they could. Trunks went to get the saiyajin's and Serena to her group.

______________________

            Everyone was assembled in one room and it was filled with talk.

            "Quite please!" Serena yelled over the noise. It quieted immediately.

            "Good. You all know why you are here. I'm sure you all can feel the power approaching us. WE need your help to defend our kingdom, and civilization. Prince trunks and myself will lead the battle. If one of us goes down you will do as the other says no exception. Now is not the time to think of anything but the upcoming battle. We need everyone we got out there! Not that this is a problem but, put your emotions aside! We can't let anything get in our way! This is a battle we CANNOT loose! If we do the result could, and will, be fatal. We either win or die trying!" This caused an uproar of applause.

            "Now, who is with us?!" The room erupted in noise.

            "Good! Now lets go!" They all filed put of the room and out to the front of the castle.

            "Alright half of you on the ground and the rest of you in the air! I will parole the air attack while Prince trunks will take the ground." Serena flew into the air followed by 100 or so men. They had an arms of about 300 to 400. 

            They waited for about 10 more minutes when a black cloud appeared in the sky. The cloud was made up of people caring swards and shields.

            "Alright this is it! On my word!" The 'cloud' screamed and charged.

            "ATTACK!" The saiyajin's yelled and charged also. Serena took out 10 of the monsters with a blast, and started a one on one battle with one of them.

            Down below Trunks took out 20 men with a big bang and started to randomly attack others.

___________________

            It had been an hour since the battle started. Bodies of both races littered the ground. The saiyajin's were not doing so well. Their enemy was strong. They had more numbers than them. The more they killed more would just replace them.

            "We can't hold out much longer! We've lost a quarter of our army! We're loosing Serena!" Rodney shouted and killed off about 20 of the enemy. Serena grunted as she killed another.

            "Rodney! Think positive! The moon may have been destroyed but we can still win!" Serena yelled as a blast grazed her arm.

            "Serena, we can't hold them off! Use your attack!"

            "Not yet Rodney! It'll take all that's left of my energy! When I see fit I'll use it." They both screamed and blasted 100 of things. Serena heard Trunks yell below her as her destroyed another 100. 10 more of her men went down. _'Dam it! We're losing numbers fast!!' _

            "Rodney tell everyone to get back! I'm going to use the Death Destroy attack!" Rodney smirked.

            "Everyone get back!!" The saiyajin's in the air and ground started to back off. Trunks looked up at Rodney.

            "Rodney! What's going on!?"

            "Serena is going to use her ultimate attack!" Trunks flew up to him.

            "What is it?"

            "It's called the Death Destroy. Serena created it. The attack is strong enough to blow a planet up and anything else within a 100-mile radius!" Trunks to stared at Serena who was glowing silver and hair whipping around her. Trunks turned back to Rodney.

            "If it's that strong there must be a price to pay. what is it?" Rodney gulped.

            "She has a 98% chance of dying."

            "What?! I have to stop her!" 

            "NO! If you do well all die!" Trunks growled.

            "So what?" Trunks shrugged off Rodney and flew to Serena.

_________

            Serena kept gathering her power. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her out stretched ones. She didn't need to open her eyes to see who it was. He kissed her lightly.

            "Let me help."

            "We could both die you know that." She said opening her eyes to look into his. He nodded.

            "I know. As long as I'm dying with you in my arms I'll be fine." They kissed again.

            "I love you Trunks. Now and forever."

            "And I you my love." 

            "DEATH!" Serena started to shout.

            "DESTRUCTION!" They both finished. A light that was a combination of color's shot from her hands. Yellow and silver showed the most. The blast engulfed the massif numbers of their enemies. Serena and Trunks listened as they screamed. Soon the light died down and both Trunks and Serena plummeted to the ground.

            They landed with a sickening thud with Serena lying on Trunks. They smiled weakly at each other.

            "We did it." Serena panted. Trunks nodded weakly. 

            "I love you." They both said dying in each other's embrace. They never heard their allies scream as the planet blew up. They didn't notice the soft gold glow hat surround them and transported them to reborn in the future. 


	2. Chapter 2: The first encounter

Clare: We're back with another chapter!

Mat: Enjoy!!

                                                                        The Love Within

                                                            Chapter 2: The first encounter

            She looked behind her for the first time in the 30 minutes that she was flying. She was flying away. Away from _them_. She had escaped while they were 'sleeping'. They may be androids but they are half human and they get bored so they 'sleep. She sighed she realized she wasn't being followed any more. 

            She flew down into a place that had rubble surrounding it like a circle. She spun on her heal and threw her hands out.

            "I'M FREE!" She screamed. Her voice echoed and she laughed. She took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. He tail lashed wildly behind her in excitement. She took the hat that covered her head and ripped it off letting her ankle length silver hair fall down her back. She was ordered to wear a hat to hide her hair. She also took out the green contacts that hid her silver eyes. She threw the items up and disintegrated them with a blast. She looked down at her tattered cloths.

            "I need a new look." She thought for a minute and snapped her fingers.

            "Cloths that have aged will now turn in their…page… and be replaced with a new and better look." _'I've got to think up better spells.'  _The dirty, tattered cloths she was wearing disappeared and were replace with a red halter-top and blue flare jeans. She smiled in approval.

            "Much better."  She wrapped her tail around her waist and took to the air.

            After about 10 minutes of flying she heard a yell and a building collapse. Curious she flew to the origin that she heard the sound. When she reached her destination she gasped, then growled at what she saw. There 17 and 18 faced a man that had lavender hair and was pretty banged up. _'Why do they always pick on people weaker than them?!'_ Angered she powered up making her hair turn blond and her eyes turn aqua.

            "Hay! Up here!" She shouted getting the attention of all three people. She touched down in front of the man with lavender hair.

            "Well, look what we've got here sis." 17 said as he eyed her.

            "What's your name pretty thing?" She growled.

            "I'm called Death by most I know." She felt the person behind her grab her shoulder.

            "Get out of here! They'll kill you!" She shook him off.

            "No they won't! Why don't you go home! you obviously can't handle them!" She turned away from him and faced 18.

            "Where's 17?' She growled.

            "Oh he got bored and went back to our place to play. You can fight me though." 'Death' smirked, and slipped into  fighting stance.

            "Alright then. Lets play." 18 charged and started to send punches at Death. Death blocked them and landed a punch on 18's cheek. 18 staggered back, growled, and charged again. She sent a punch to her gut and made contact causing Death to fly back into a building. The debris that had settled after her impact was blasted away and Death stood there with a fiery aura flaring around her. _'That girl's a saiyajin!' _

            "How'd you do that!" 18 yelled. Death just smirked.

            "What's it to you?" 18 growled and charged her. By the time she reached the area where Death had been there was noting but dirt settling.

            "What?" 18 then flew into the ground and skidded a good 10 feet away from where Death had elbowed her in the back. Death smirked. !8 got up and spit our the blood that had collected in her mouth from where she bit her tongue. 18 charged again and so did Death. They connected and they both flew back. Death screamed as her arm was punctured by a piece of sharp metal. She pulled her arm from the metal and stood. 18 also stood and blood ran down her for head.

            "I'll be back!" and with that 18 flew off.  Death grunted and walked up to the man that was standing there in awe.

            "So I can't handle them? They'll kill me?" Death grinned as he looked at her shocked. She placed a hand over her wounded arm and it began to glow.

            "Wound that's deep I will not keep." Her hand stopped glowing and she flexed her newly healed arm.

            "Would you like me to heal you?" The man just starred at her. Death shrugged. She walked up to him and rested her palms on his chest.

            "His body is bruised, some bones broken. He needs to heal and be well. So hear my plea and heal this broken body." Her hands started to glow and soon he was enveloped in a soft silver glow. When it died Death was nowhere to be found and his wounds were also missing. He flexed his muscles and blinked a few time. _'Wow.'_

_*************  
_Clare: Short chapter we know.

Mat: but if you want more you're goanna have to review! JA!

Clare: JA NE!!


	3. Chapter 3: They meet , and maybe remembe...

Clare: We're back with another chapter!!!

Mat: Yeah we're going to be getting the chapters out pretty fast…. hopefully.

Clare: And we apologize now for our bad rhymes. We can't think of anything better for the spells. So some may not make sense. 

Mat: Well enjoy this chapter anyway!!

                                                                        The Love Within

                                                 Chapter 3: They meet , and maybe remember?

            Death sat on the roof of an old building that wasn't destroyed. She looked up at the stars. She was restless now that she had all this freedom she didn't know what to do with it. She sighed and stood up floating into the air. _'Might as well train. Maybe I can rebuild a part of the forest.' _ With that in mind she flew to where dead trees stood and littered the ground. 

            "I can fix this. Mother nature has died away, and we must pay. But we need this forest for our needs so now it's time to rebuild and give a hand. The trees were dead and are now alive. Rivers were dry and now are full. The grass was brown and now is green. The forest is back and here to stay." As she said each word the forest began to fix it's self. She clapped her hands pleased with her work.

            "Now time for some training!" she flew down and began to train.

________________________

            He sighed. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl that was able to beat 18 in a fight. _'I need to do something. Might as well go for fly around.'_  He got up and flew out of the window. 

            He flew toward where the forest was. He almost fell from the sky when he saw the forest good as new.

            "What the?!" he heard someone yell down below. He flew down and hid behind a tree and watched as a girl with long silver hair pulled up fought her invisible appoint. _'That's the girl that fought 18! Kami she's beautiful.' _He watched as she stopped and floated down to the ground. he watched, bewildered, as she disappeared. He then found himself pinned to the ground and looking into silver eyes. 

            "Who are you?"  he just stared at her. He felt like he knew her. _'Impossible. I'd remember a beautiful angle such as she.'  _

            "Well?" she asked again. 

            "My name is Trunks. Who are you?" She looked into his eyes, like she was reading his soul.

            "Serenity. Serena for short." Trunks blinked as his memory became foggy. 

****************************

_ "What is your real name, Death?" Serena turned her head to look at him. She had heard of the prince's good looks but she never believed them. And she didn't even notice he was in the room at all! Serena bowed._

_ "My name is Serenity. Serena for short." Trunks bowed his head._

_ "I would say that I was pleased to meet you but it might piss my father off." Trunks smiled as she giggled a bit._

_**************************_

            Trunks shook his head. _'Where'd that come from?'_

            "Are you ok Trunks? You spaced out there for a minute." Trunks nodded. He blushed as he noticed the position they were in. He didn't mind, it felt right. He blushed harder at that thought. His hands snaked up and rested  them on her hips. _'What the hell am I doing!!'_ Serena blushed as she felt his hands on her hips. _'This feels so familiar.'_

_**********************_

_ "I'll keep that in mind when they're throwing themselves at me. After all I am the most handsome man on this planet." Serena hit him on his chest._

_ "Yes you are handsome but I don't know if you are the most handsome man." Trunks looked down at her._

_ "Oh really?" Serena nodded._

_ "There is this guy in my group…" Trunks growled, picked her up and tossed her on his bed. Trunks then started to tickle her._

_ "Ahh! Trunks stop! That *laugh*tickles!" Trunks smiled and sat straddling her._

_ "Take back what you said!" Serena laughed._

_ "OK! *Giggle* Stop first!" Trunks stopped and rested his hands on either side of her. He leaned down until his lips were by his ear._

_ "I stopped." The feel of his warm breath on her neck sent shivers down her back._

_ "Trunks, You are the most handsome man on Vegetasti and on every other planet." Serena whispered. Trunks looked into her eyes, and smiled._

_ "I know." Serena giggled and pulled him down into a kiss._

_ "Now lets go!" Serena flipped so she was straddling Trunks, and rested the palms of her hands on his bear chest._

_*****************************_

            Serena blushed. _'Where in Kami's name did that come from?!'  _Serena scrambled up and held her hand out to help him up. He took her hand and got up.

            "Do you have a place to stay?" Serena shook her head. Trunks had yet to let go of her hand. He laced his fingers in between hers.

            "Then you can stay with my mother and I. Will you?" Serena nodded.

            "Good. Come on then lets go." Trunks started to levitate and Serena followed. They flew hand-in-hand back to CC.

_______________________-

            Trunks levitated by his room window and  stepped in. He helped Serena in and then shut the window. 

            "I'll sleep on the floor you can take the bed." 

            "No. It's your house you sleep in your bed."

            "No. I insist." Serena snapped her fingers.

            "I could always make another bed." Trunks looked at her.

            "How?"

            "I healed you didn't I? I brought back the forest didn't I? I'm half witch." Trunks blinked.

            "Cool. But doesn't that take a lot of energy?" Serena frowned, and nodded. Trunks walked up to her. 

            "My bed is big enough for two." Serena blushed.

            "And you can believe me when I tell you that I wont try anything." Serena blushed harder at that comment.

            "Alright." Serena glowed silver and soon she was standing in a pair of red silk pants and a black silk tank top. 

            "Cool." Serena turned as trunks took his shirt off. She heard trunks chuckle and she blushed. 

            "Alright you can turn around now." Serena turned and Trunks was sitting in the bed propped up by pillows. Serena slipped into the bed and pulled the covers up to her waist. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. trunks smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He laid down and she shifted to get comfortable again. she ended up with her head on his shoulder and her arm slung over his chest. Trunks smiled and rubbed her back. He slipped his hand under her shirt and continued to rub her back. her breathing slowed as she slipped into sleep. Trunks smiled and closed his eyes letting the darkness of sleep take him.

************Serena's Dream 

            Bodies littered the ground. Saiyajin's and the other things. Trunks was fighting off the enemy on the ground while she fought them off from above.

             _"We can't hold out much longer! We've lost a quarter of our army! We're loosing Serena!" _Her breathing increased. _"Serena, we can't hold them off! Use your attack!" _ She growled.  

_"Not yet Rodney! It'll take all that's left of my energy! When I see fit I'll use it." _She watched as more of her men went down. She cursed. _"Rodney tell everyone to get back! I'm going to use the Death Destroy attack!" _She powered up. She kept gathering her power. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her out stretched ones. She didn't need to open her eyes to see who it was. He kissed her lightly.

_ "Let me help." "We could both die you know that."_ She said opening her eyes to look into his. He nodded. _"I know. As long as I'm dying with you in my arms I'll be fine."_ They kissed again. _"I love you Trunks. Now and forever." _ _"And I you my love." "DEATH!"_ she started to shout.

_"DESTRUCTION!"_ They both finished. A light that was a combination of color's shot from her hands. Yellow and silver showed the most. The blast engulfed the massif numbers of their enemies. Serena and Trunks listened as they screamed. Soon the light died down and both Trunks and Serena plummeted to the ground.

***********************End Dream

            Serena shot up covered in sweat.

            "Serena re you alright?' Trunks said looking at her. Serena swallowed and nodded. _'What was that? It felt so real.' _ She put her head in her hand and sighed. _'And what was that attack called?' _

            "Death Destruction?" Serena whispered. Trunks looked at her. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back.

            "Trunks!" 

*******************

Clare: What's this? Are they remembering?

Mat: Who knows? If you want to find out!


	4. Chapter 4: Can’t Remember

Clare: Sorry for the wait peeps! 

Mat:  Anyway enjoy this chapter!!

                                                                    The Love Within

                                                            Chapter 4: Can't Remember

~*~*~*~*~*~In Trunks head 

            It was dark. He was surrounded in a faint glow and surrounded in fog. To his left he saw a light and walked towards it. When he got there her saw her. A Serena look a like only she was older than his Serena. Wait a minute _his_? He shrugged and stepped towards her. She turned and smiled at him.

            "Where am I?" 

            "We're in your memories." 

            "My memories?" She nodded.

            "Take my hand." he did as she told and soon they were in a circular room with windows. Trunks walked up to one. He watched as the sky background melted into a vision. He watched as he and Serena fought and he watched the first ball that they attended. He watched the day she left, the day he found her. And their first night together. Trunks blushed and turned away. Serena smiled at him.

            "Look in that window." He walked to the window she was pointing to. He watched as Serena and him fought. He watched them use the Death Destruction (Destroy) and die in each other's embrace. Then without looking in any other windows more memories flooded his mind.

            When he recovered he looked at Serena.

            "I remember." She smiled, although sadly, she smiled.

            "Good. But I must tell you. You will not remember in the world of the living. The only time you will remember is when you dream." Trunks frowned.

            "Why?"

            "Because. You and Serena must remember your love for each other on your own. Serena will have this dream also only it will be you're past self showing her." There was a flash and a man appeared next to Serena. Trunks eyes widened. It was..._him_!

            "Have you done it?" She asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

            "I have only shown her the night they died." He glanced at Trunks.

            "I take it you are threw whit showing him?" She nodded.

            "Yes." he nodded and kissed her lightly.            "I still don't get it." Trunks said. His past self looked at him.

            "What is it you don't get?"

            "I still don't see why I can only remember in the sleeping world but not the real."

            "It's like I said. You and Serena must remember your love for each other on your own. If you remember from this dream then you two might feel that you _have _to love each other. Do you see my point?" Trunks nodded.

            "Good. You are waking." Trunks nodded and flickered out.

            "Do you think they'll remember?" Serena smiled and kissed him.

            "Yes. Their love for each other is strong. Do not doubt it my dear." She said and kissed his nose. He laughed.

            "Alright."

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~Real world.

            Trunks opened his eyes and met the worried ones of Serena.

            "Are you ok?" Trunks nodded.

            "Yeah. I don't know what happened. All I remember is passing out, having a weird dream that I can't remember, and waking up to you." he sat up and looked at her. She looked back.

            "What?" Trunks shook his head.

            "Nothing." Serena covered her mouth as a yawn escaped it. Trunks chuckled and pulled her into his arms and laid down. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

************************

Clare: Yes we know it is a short chapter!!

Mat: But we didn't know what else to write!!

Clare: We'll try and make the next one longer. Ja!

Mat: Peace!


	5. Chapter 5: ‘That’s two down. One to go.’

Clare: We're back with the next chapter!!

Mat: Enjoy!

                                                                            The Love Within

                                                         Chapter 5: 'That's two down. One to go.'

            Trunks woke to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. Curious, he got up, dressed, and went down to the kitchen where the sound was coming from. He smiled when he saw Serena and his mother talking. 

            "So it wasn't all that bad?" Bulma asked her eyes becoming soft when she looked at the girl in front of her. Serena sighed.

            "No. But that was only when I was with my friends. When I had to do things for them it was horrible."

            "What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Serena smiled.

            "It's ok I'll tell you. Well the rules were 1) Don't piss them off, 2) Do what they say or die, 3) Don't try to get away, you'll just die. There are more but they are kind of gruesome. Once I talked back to him and I got the beating of my life." Serena turned her back to Bulma and lifted the back of her shirt. Bulma gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. On her back were scars that criss-crossed each other in fine lines from a whip.

            "_They _did that to you?!"  Serena nodded and pulled her shirt down.

            "Compared to other things I got off with a slap on the hand. One of my friends died in one of their torture chambers. They beat her to the brink of  death  and put her back with us. She was covered with bruises and blood. She was missing an eye and a few fingers. No one could stand to see her in pain so they came to me."

            "What could you have done?" 

            "I was the only one with the kind of powers that they had so they asked me to put her out of her misery." Bulma gasped.

            "Did you." Serena looked down and nodded.

            "Hai I did. She even wanted me to. It was one more free soul. Everyone that died there died with a smile on their face and said, 'I'm free.' and that was that." 

            "Change of subject, how could you have the same powers as them and have them not know? And how could you have these powers?" Serena smiled.

            "I was very careful not to show them or rise my Ki to high. and I have these powers because I'm half saiyajin." Bulma's eyes widened.

            "You're…you're a saiyajin?!" Serena laughed.

            "Half, yes." Serena waved her tail in front of her and Bulma looked like she was about to pass out. 

            "Wow. Well…what's your other half?" 

            "It's half witch. Don't ask how though. I have no clue. the people that I was with said they found me in some sort of ship." 

            "Wow." Trunks took this time to enter.

            "Good morning Trunks." Bulma said smiling."

            "Morning mom." He kissed Bulma's for head and sat down next to her.

            "So what have you two been doing?"

            "Just talking. I must say Serena gave me quite a scare when she walked down those stairs."  Bulma smiled at Serena.

            "Really?" Serena laughed softly.

            "Well Trunks what would you have done if some girl walked down your stairs at 3:00 in the morning?" Trunks grinned.

            "On other hand I don't want to know." Serena said causing them all to laugh. 

            "So what were you talking about?"

            "We were talking about my past with them."

            "Who?"

            "The androids." Trunks nodded in understanding.

            "Mother did you see the forest yet?" Bulma looked at her son like he was crazy.

            "Are you feeling all right?" trunks laughed.

            "I rebuilt the forest Bulma-san." Bulma looked at her eyes wide.

            "I knew you said you were half witch but…wow!" Serena smiled.

            "I also put another spell on it. It and its forest life can't be destroyed again."  Bulma leapt up from her chair and hugged her.

            "You're wonderful!" Serena laughed and hugged her back. Bulma released her and sat back down.

            "So what else can you bring back?" Trunks asked. Serena shrugged.

            "Anything." Trunks looked at her.

            "Anything?" Serena nodded.

            "So you can bring back people, buildings, towns, cities?" Serena nodded again.

            "Hai I can but it would take a lot of energy. I would have to do it little by little. But I don't plan on doing anything while the three terrors are around." Bulma looked at her.

            "Three? But there's only 17 and 18." Serena shook her head.

            "I'm afraid not. There's another. He goes by the name of Cell. If he absorbs 17 and 18 he'll be 10x's stronger than them put together. So far he hasn't found them. I only know of him because people that I was with knew of him. If we want to keep this town we have got to destroy 17 and 18 first." Trunks nodded. 

            "Cell. I ran into him in the past. I've seen him as perfect Cell. Gohan destroyed him." Serena looked at him.

            "So then, do you think we'll be able to destroy all of them?"

            "We? Who said anything about we?" Serena growled.

            "I am going to help you. I know more about 17 and 18 than you ever will. I know their weaknesses and strengths. Without me you'll get killed." Trunks growled back. He was feeling suddenly protective over her for some reason. he pushed it away.

            "I can do it myself. I bet you haven't even reached super yet." Serena growled and stood, palms resting on the table.

            "if you must know I have. And it's not a battle of strength but of mind. 17 and 18 aren't stupid. They could outwit you any day." Trunks stood also and leaned on the table inches from her face. Bulma was watching the whole seen amused. _'It looks as if trunks is taken with her.'_ Bulma continued to watch the argument.

            "Fine if you must help then so be it." Serena smirked and licked her lips.

            "Good." She then stood straight and walked to the back door.

            "Let's go now and get it over with. We don't need to prepare anything because we both know what we need to do." Trunks nodded, kissed his mother goodbye and walked out of the house with Serena. Bulma smiled.

            "Be careful you two. I'm looking forward to grandchildren." At that thought she laughed and shook her head.

________________________________

            "So where would they be?" Trunks asked as her was flying next to Serena.

            "They could be anywhere.  WE just need to sense their Ki and that will be where they are." Trunks nodded and started to concentrate on finding the two androids Ki, as did Serena.

            "I've got them." Serena stated after a few minutes.

            "Follow me and keep your Ki low." Trunks lowered his Ki as much as he could and followed her. 

            They landed a few feet away from where the two 'droids stood. They watched as they blasted any buildings that were still standing. Then they watched in horror as 17 killed women that had just left a building with a child. The child screamed and ran. Serena watched as 18 prepared a blast. _'NO!'_ She growled and flew out to the child. She picked the child up and flew back. She did this in a manner of seconds.

            "What? Where'd that brat go?" 

            "Serena! You could have been seen" Trunks hissed. The child was crying on Serena's shoulder.

            "Well I didn't did I?" she hissed back. She looked down at the child in her arms.

            "Little one are you ok?" The chills sniffed and nodded.

            "Good. I'm going to put you to sleep while my friend and I destroy these two." She said softly to the child.

            "You *sniff* kill them right?" Serena smiled.

            "Hai." The child smiled.

            "Promise?" 

            "Promise."

            "Ok I trust you." Serena nodded and placed her hand on the child's head. Soon the child's body went limp and his breath slowed. Serena encased the chilled in a bubble like thing and set him down.

            "Lets go." Trunks nodded and they both flew out and landed behind the androids.

            "Well, well look what we have here Trunks. A two piles of junk." Trunks smirked when the two turned and faced them.

            "You again!" 18 spat. Serena turned to look behind her. Then turned back to 18.

            "Who? Me?" 18 growled and Serena smirked.

            "I take that as a yes. Oh, 18, we still have a fight to finish. And this time try not to run like a dog with his tail between his legs." 18 hissed and charged Serena.

            "Well now that my sister is fighting, shall we?" 17 asked looking at trunks. Trunks smirked and slipped into a fighting stance.

            "Lets dance." 17 charged and so did Trunks.

            Serena and Trunks matched the two androids punch for punch kick for kick. If any blow was landed it was on the androids. 

            "Enough playing! Trunks lets finish this!" Out of the corner of her eye she could see trunks nod and fly back from 17. Serena did the same. Serena and Trunks started to power up their attacks. _'I should try this Death Destroy thing. If I don't use too much power I won't die.' _Serena thought.

            "Kaaaa….meeeeee…."

            "DEATH…"

            "Haaaaaa….meeeeee…"

            "DESTRUCTION!"

            "HAAAAA!" The two attacks hit their targets dead on. They listened as 17 and 18 screamed out in pain as they were ripped apart and disintegrated. Trunks and Serena lowered their hands and flew back down to the ground. Serena dropped to her knees and looked sky ward. Trunks rested his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

            "Well…that's two down…one…to go." Serena panted. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

***************************

Clare: I hope the length of this chapter made up for how late it was.

Mat: If not, sorry. We'll try and have the next chapter out later to day. But till then JA!

Clare: JA NE!!


	6. Chapter 6: What Did You See?

Clare: Like we said we would be…we're back!!!

Mat: Even though I say this WAY too many times…*sigh* enjoy.

Clare: *roles eyes*

Mat: -_-

                                                                        The Love Within

                                                           Chapter 6: What Did You See?

            They walked back to where they had left the small boy. Serena removed the bubble shield and the boy yawned.  He blinked and looked up at Serena.

            "Did you kill them?" Serena smiled.

            "Hai. We did." The boys jumped up and hugged her.

            "Thank you!" Serena laughed.

            "You welcome. What's your name?"

            "My name is Brian. What's yours?"

            "I'm Serena and that's Trunks. So was that you mom that 17 killed?" The boys nodded.

            "Hai. She was all I had left." Serena nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked at Brian.

            "Brian look over there." Brian turned to look where she was pointing. A very confused women stood there looking around.

            "MOMMY!" Brian ran to her and the women picked him up. Serena smiled and turned back to Trunks.

            "Told ya I could bring back anything." Trunks smirked.

            "I never said you couldn't. I have a question for you. Where did you learn that attack?" Serena shrugged.

            "In a dream." Trunks looked at her weirdly and shook his head.

            "Whatever." Serena walked up to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

            "Good work partner. How's about we kill Cell tomorrow? That attack I used takes a lot of energy." Trunks nodded and they took off back to CC.

________________________________

            Bulma was in her lab when she heard the back door open and slam. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She saw Trunks holding a sleeping Serena.

            "What happened to her?" She asked walking up to them.

            "She passed out half way here. The attack she used to kill 18 really whipped her out." Bulma's eyes brightened.

            "You mean they're dead? Both of them?" Trunks chuckled.

            "Yes Kasan they are." Bulma squealed with happiness and since she couldn't hug her son she danced around the room chanting 'they're dead! They're finally dead!'

            "Arg. Keep it down some people are trying to sleep." Serena groaned. Bulma laughed sheepishly.

            "Maybe you should go to sleep." Trunks said.

            "I though I was.' Came the muffled reply from Trunks chest.

            "Trunks, where did she sleep last night?"

            "In my room Kasan." Bulma nodded.

            "Ohhh. Is that why she looked so tired when she came down stairs this morning." Trunks blushed and a low growl came from Serena.

            "Come on Ser I'll take you to bed." Serena just grunted as Trunks ascended the stairs. Bulma smiled and went back to her lab. _'I swear if those two don't get together then we have one screwed up world.' _Bulma laughed lightly and started to type on her computer.

___________________________

            Trunks set Serena down on his bead and covered her. He watched as she snuggled down in the blankets and fell asleep. Trunks chuckled and sat down in a chair that was by the bed.

***************Dream/Serena

            She was standing in a circular room with windows all around.

            "Where am I?" 

            "We're in your memories." Serena whipped around and came face to face, er more like face to chest, with her Trunks. _'What? Since when did he become mine?'_ She brushed it aside and looked at the older version of Trunks.

            "So we're in my memories?" Trunks nodded.

            "And why am I here?" Trunks pointed to a window.

            "Look in that window." She walked to the window and the sky background melted into a vision. She watched as her dream replayed in front of her.

            "I sent you that dream. That is an event that happened in the past." Serena watched as the vision change and showed her what her Trunks had seen. She blushed when she came to their night together her and turned back around full of questions.

            "Keep watching and your questions will be answered." Serena shrugged and turned back to the window. The sky background was back but memories started to flood into her head.

            "I remember now." Trunks smiled.

            "Good. Now I must tell you that you will not remember any of this when you wake up."

            "What? Why not? What's the point in showing me if I can't remember anything!?" Trunks chuckled.

            "You must remember on your own. Trunks has already had this dream and he does not remember either." Serena snorted.

            "Well duh. Either that or he's one hell of an actor." Trunks smiled. 

            "But I still don't see why I can't remember." 

            "They are both alike ne Trunks?" there was a flash and a person appeared. It was and older version of _herself_! Trunks laughed.

            "Yes love, they are."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

            "Tell me why I can't remember. And tell me NOW!" They both laughed.

            "Alright. You and Trunks may not remember because you must learn to love each other on your own free will. If you remembered you might fell that you half to love each other again. Do you see my point?" Trunks asked. Serena nodded.

            "Hai. I understand. But do you have any idea when we'll remember?" Her older self smiled.

            "Hai and Iie."

            "Can you tell me?"

            "Iie. We're afraid not.  But we can tell you that it will happen. These things take time." Serena started to flicker.

            "You are waking up." Serena just nodded and disappeared.

            "So you're positive that they'll remember?" Trunks asked. Serena laughed.

            "Like I told you before, their love for each other is strong. Do not doubt it. In time they will remember. Now stop asking me!" Trunks growled and nuzzled her neck. Serena giggled and they flickered out.

*************************End Dream

            Serena yawned and stretched. she opened her eyes and looked out the window. It was dark. _'Wow. I slept the whole day. I must have used more energy than I thought.' _She sat up and looked at the chair that Trunks was asleep in. Serena smiled and pushed back the covers. She got up and pulled him up by his hands. He fell on her and she steadied herself and laid him on the bed. She covered him with the blankets and kissed his forehead. He sighed and a small smile formed on his face. _'He should smile more often. And I don't mean that smirk he does.' _She smiled and slipped out of the room. 

            She walked, well flew, up to the roof and laid down gazing at the stars. 

            "Looks like I'm not the only one who like to look at the stars." Serena turned her head to see Trunks sit down next to her. He smiled at her and laid down with his hands behind his head.

            "they're beautiful aren't they?"

            "Yes." _'but not as beautiful as you Ser.' _Serena sighed.

            "What's wrong Ser?" Trunks asked looking at her. She sighed again this time in frustration. 

            "While I was sleeping I had a dream. But I can't remember anything about it. It's really bugging me." 

            "I know what you mean. When I passed out in my room I had a dream. All I remember is being surrounded in a fog."

            "All I remember is…well nothing." 

            "Hay Ser, can you read minds? Like see what one person dreamt of saw?" Serena looked at him.

            "I've only tried it once, but yeah."

            "Try reading mine. Maybe we had the same dream." Serena sat up as did Trunks.

            "Alright. You have to stay as still as you can. If you move to much I can't get anything." Trunks nodded. Serena placed her hands on his temples and closed her eyes. She concentrated on his memories.

            As she went through his mind looking for the dream he had she saw everything he had gone through during his life. Soon she reached a corner of his mind that showed him standing in fog. Just as she was about to she what was going to happen she screamed out in pain as something gave a brutal punch to her mind. 

            "Serena!" Trunks caught her before her body fell back. He head was lolling lifelessly and her whole body was limp. 

            "Oh God. Serena! Speak to me! Please! Please." Trunks pulled her to him and nuzzled his head in her neck. After a few minutes Serena stirred.

            "Arg. Did anyone get the number of that semi?" Trunks chuckled and held her tighter.

            "Ahh Trunks?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I can't breath!" Trunks laughed sheepishly and loosened his grip.

            "Thanks." Trunks smiled, then his look turned serious.

            "Serena what happened?" Serena looked at him and her mouth opened and closed.

**************************************

Clare: OOOOOH! What's going on?

Mat: Did Serena see anything?

Clare: Well to find out you'll have to read the next chapter! JA!

Mat: JA NE!


	7. Chapter 7: That’s the last

Clare: Hi peeps! We're back with chapter and so Mat doesn't have to say his favorite word: Enjoy, We'll just get right to it!

Mat: Amen to that!

                                                                        The Love Within

                                                                  Chapter 7: That's the last

            "Serena?" once again Serena's mouth opened and closed like she was trying to say something.

            "Arg! I can't explain it to well." Trunks looked at her.

            "Well explain what you can." Serena sighed.

            "Alright I'll try. While I was looking for the dream you had I saw the rest of your memories from when you were young to now. But when I reached where the dream would have been all I saw was you standing in a fog and then you started walking towards something. Then just as you reached a light…BAM! It felt like some one just sent a Ki blast to my brain. I blacked out. All I got was the form of another person and you talking to it. I couldn't hear anything. The only thing I heard was "You must not know!" and then all went black." Trunks let what she said sink in.

            "So it's like there's some sort of barrier blocking you from seeing the dream." Serena nodded.

            "It's more like a spell. If it were a barrier then I wouldn't have seen anything but the fog. But who put the spell there is what gets me. I couldn't have because I'd have to be in your subconscious to do it." 

            "Weird." Trunks mumbled."

            "Very. I need to know the spell that was cast to be able to break it. But since I don't I can't see anything." Trunks nodded.

            "At least you tried. Man! When you blacked out you scared the hell out of me!" Serena smirked.

            "Really?" Trunks nodded and blushed.

            "Yeah. You went so limp and I swear that if your eyes were open they went to the back of your head." Serena laughed.

            "I bet. Anyway, lets get some sleep. I've got a feeling that we're going to have a busy day tomorrow." Trunks nodded and they went back inside.

_________________________________

            Trunks and Serena were sparring in the G-room while Bulma was working in her lab. All of which were underground (Curtsey of Serena). 

            "Come on Trunks! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to hold back! I did spend most of my life with the androids!" Serena growled. Trunks smirked.

            "Fine!" Trunks powered up and went to his full power. SSJ2. Serena yawned.

            "Is that all?" Trunks smirk turned into a scowl. _'Is that all! Is that all?! Please! Time to show her what I'm made of!'_ Trunks charged at Serena and started to attack. She dodged most of his punches but a kick to the gut slipped past her and sent her into the wall. Serena stood and looked at Trunks. Trunks expected her to be pissed that he was able to hit her but his grin faltered as he saw Serena grinning at him then begin to laugh.

            "Man! That almost tickled!" 

            "Tickled? Tickled! I'll show you what tickling is!" Trunks marched over to her and promptly started to tickle her. Serena withered under his attack laughing.

            "Ahhh! *laugh* Trunks!*giggle* STOP! Ahahahahah!!" Trunks smirked.

            "Say you give." 

            "Never!*Laugh*" Trunks shrugged.

            "Alright then." He pinned her arms above her head holding them with one hand while the other continued his assault. 

            "Ahhhh! Alright! *Laugh, giggle, laugh* I GIVE!" Trunks smirked and stopped. He let Serena catch her breath while she was still giggling from the aftermath. Trunks looked her in the eye smiling. She stopped laughing and looked back. Trunks head inched closer to hers and his lips were millimeters from hers. Serena's eyes slid shut as did Trunks. Before their lips could touch the G-room's gravity shut off as the door opened. Trunks and Serena's heads whipped around to face Bulma.

            "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll come back." She started to inch out of the room.

            "No, what is it Kasan?" Bulma coughed and they looked back at each other and blushed as they realized how close they were. They quickly separated and turned to Bulma. Bulma grinned slyly as the two blushed. She then got serous.

            "Cell is attacking the west side of what's left of Satin City." the two nodded and walked out of the G-room. As soon as they were out of hearing range Bulma smiled.

            "I guess that I just might get grandchildren." Shi snickered and went back to her lab.

__________________________________ 

            "I've got a lock on Cell's Ki. He's heading southwest." Trunks nodded and sped up. Serena grabbed Trunks jacket and pulled him down to a landing on a hill where they faced Cell.

            "Well, well, well. We finally meet." Cell said in his raspy voice. (Clare: Isn't that voice annoying? He sounds like he has a frog in his, err, thought? Mat: -_-;;) Serena crossed her arms over her chest.

            "So, Trunks, would you like the first, and possibly only. round?" Trunks cracked his knuckles. 

            "If you wouldn't mind." Serena grinned.

            "Be my guest. It wouldn't be any fun for me. I have no grudges against him." Serena pulled off Trunks jacket and held his sward that he had grabbed.

            "Bear hands or weapon?" Trunks smirked.

            "I want this to be fun. I'll use my hands." Serena grinned.

            "Good choice." Trunks walked closer to Cell while Serena floated cross-legged in the air with Trunks jacket and sward on.

            "tell you what, Cell. Since you're weaker than me I'll  give you a had start." Cell sneered and charged him. Trunks stood his arms crossed over his chest. Cell threw punches at him but none of them landed on his target.

            "What?! You're not even moving! Why can't I hit you!"

            "Actually, Cell, he is moving. Only since you're so much weaker than him and I you can't detect his movements." Serena said smirking. Trunks grinned and punched Cell in the face. Cell, caught off guard, flew back and skidded a good 10 feet away. Trunks faded and appeared next to cell. He kicked him up and punched him back. Cell landed in front of Serena who, with his mind, picked him up and tossed him back to Trunks.

            "Lets play toss the Cell Trunks!" Serena said smirking.

            "Sure!" They continued like this for a few more minutes before Serena stopped him in the middle of the two.

            "Watch this Trunks." Serena narrowed her eyes in concentration and Cell started to scream out in pain as his battered body started to stretch up, down, and side-to-side. Serena clapped her hands in joy as Cell's face stretched. Then the Cell fell to the ground.

            "Cool trick huh?' Trunks smiled and nodded.

            "You'll have to tech me how to do that." Serena nodded and back flipped onto Cell landing on both feet. Trunks clapped.

            "Nice."

            "Oh I can do better. Watch." Serena hovered above Cell and metal spikes shot out from her shoes. She dropped her Ki causing her to fall feet first onto Cell's back. Cell yelled out as the spikes penetrated his, err, skin. (Clare: He's a bug! I don't think he has skin! Mat: Then why'd you write it? Clare: I dunno. Mat: -_-) Serena stepped off of Cell the spikes disappearing and she lifted Cell up by the back of his neck.

            "How's about a little target practice Trunks? See if you can destroy his core." Trunks walked up to her.

            "Sure. I have just the attack that'll do it." Serena smiled sweetly, too sweetly for Cell's likening.

            "Alright. Ready?" Trunks nodded and started to prepare his attack. Serena threw Cell up and Trunks started his attack.

            "GALET GUN!" The attack shot up and hit Cell full force. The listed for his screams and squinted in order to see Cell being ripped apart and disintegrated. Serena threw a couple more blast up into the larger on just to be safe. When they were content with their work Trunks put his arm around her shoulder and she put an arm around his waist.

            "Well, partner, that was another good work out." Trunks laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

            "Yep. Oh and by the way, you look good in my jacket. Even if it is a bit big." Serena smiled and they took off back to CC to tell Bulma that they had finally gotten rid of Cell.

********************************

Clare: Good chapter? 

Mat: We WILL get the next chapter out. 

Clare: If we don't  we're sorry.

Mat: Well we hoped you liked this chapter. JA1

Clare: JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8: Brining Back Life

Clare: As promised here is the next chapter.

Mat: You better like it.

Clare: wow. Mat was mean!

Mat: *Growls* It's better than saying*shudder*  enjoy. *Shudder, shudder.* 

Clare: *whispers* and he thinks I'm weird. o.0 

                                                                        The Love Within

                                                                Chapter 8: Brining Back Life

            Serena, and Trunks who were Floating in the middle of the city with Bulma standing below them.

            "Are you sure you're ready to so this Ser?" Serena nodded.

            "Hai I am. I think that I'll bring back the city first then the people. I want to get all the landscape back before anything else." Trunks nodded.

            "Alright. be careful." Serena looked at him and Smiled.

            "I will. Promise me something?"

            "What?"

            "If I black out, catch me. I can't do much good with my brain splattered all over the ground." Trunks laughed.

            "Alright. You do the bring back I'll do the catching." Serena smiled and closed her eyes.

            "Get at least 5 to 6 feet away Trunks." Trunks nodded and flew back. Serena stretched her arms out, fingers spread and head back. The wind started to pick up and it blew around her. She started to glow green , then red, blue, white, every color out there. Soon the earth below started to glow also. The green shot out from Serena and the ground below absorbed it. Grass started to grow everywhere. Trunks and Bulma watched as it started from one point and then rushed towards them. Bulma sat down in the newly grown grass and laughed. 

            The next color that shot from Serena was blue. water filled the stream that they were by and Trunks could hear the faint sound of a waterfall roaring to life. After the blue glow disappeared Serena's eyes shot open. They were glowing aqua and every color shot from her. 

            Trees began to rebuild themselves. The buildings began to peace themselves back together. Animals started to appear and birds flew above them. The road in the city appeared and so did the sidewalks. 

            Soon the whole town and earth was back the way it was before only no people. 

            Serena stopped glowing and the wind ceased. Trunks speed forward and caught her as she began to fall. Trunks landed by his amazed mother who stood when he jerked his head signaling her that they should get back.

_____________________

            Serena yawned and opened her eyes. She was back at CC and that she was in a bed, being held by the waist. She turned her head and looked into Trunks sleeping one. She smiled and slipped out of his grip. When she sat she felt dizzy and would have fallen forward if it wasn't for the strong arms that kept her up.

            "And where'd you think you were going?" Trunks mumbled as he pulled her back into the bed and to him. Serena laughed and turned in his grip to look at him. Trunks opened his eyes and looked at her.

            "How long was I out?" Trunks looked at the clock on his desk.

            "a couple of days." Serena nodded rested her head on his shoulder. Trunks  rubbed her back and rested his head on hers.

            "That was cool what you did. Kasan was amazed. She couldn't say anything! And for her that's strange." Serena laughed and put her arm over his chest.

            "I'll bring back the civilization in about a week. That'll give me time to regain most of my energy." Serena smiled into his neck. _'And I know exactly who I'll bring back first.'_

            "Sounds like a good idea. It'll be good to hear all the sounds of people again." 

            "Yeah it will."  

____________2 week's later_____

            Serena and Trunks, were once again, sparring in the G-room but this time out of boredom. They both punched each other at the same time and both went flying into opposite walls. Serena sat there while Trunks got up and walked over to her. He slid down the wall and sat next to her.

            "I'm ready Trunks." Trunks looked at her.

            "Are you sure?" Serena nodded.

            "Hai. I'm bored and I'm only brining back nine people today. I'll bring back the rest later."

            "nine? That's it?" 

            "Hai. That's all I think I can do right now." _'that's all I WANT to do today.'_

            "Alright. Lets go." 

            "I'll get your mom. I want her to see."

_______________

            10 minutes later the trio was standing outside of CC. Serena looked to the sky then back at the two people behind her. 

            "This won't take long." She then flew up and landed on the roof of the building. Once again she stood arms apart, fingers spread, and head back. This time her eyes were open and they glowed black. She said something's in another language that neither Trunks of Bulma could understand. Then lighting began to strike around her. Her chanting stopped and nine lightning bolts hit the ground in front of Bulma and Trunks. Soon the sky cleared and Serena flew back down.

            "It's ok you two. Look." Bulma and Trunks turned back to where the bolt struck. Nine people stood there looking at their hands to see if they were really back. Bulma's and Trunks eyes widened.

            "Vegeta." Bulma mumbled.

            "Vegeta!" She launched herself at the man with gravity defying hair who caught her and spun her around. The nine people in front of them were none other than the Z team. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Chichi, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo. Piccolo looked at Serena and walked up to her. 

            "You brought us back didn't you?" Serena nodded.

            "Trunks and I destroyed the androids and Cell. I brought back the earth and now I'm brining back the population. I see no need why I shouldn't have brought you back."  Piccolo nodded.

            "Thank you." Mean while Trunks hadn't said a word. he was staring dumbfounded at the people in front of him. Soon he snapped out of his shock and turned to Serena.

            "You had this planned all along didn't you?' Serena smiled innocently.

            "What makes you think that?" Trunks laughed, picked her up and spun her around.

            "Your wonderful!" Serena laughed and threw her arms around his neck. When Trunks stopped spinning her he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. They blushed when they heard everyone whistle. They broke the kiss but didn't let the other go. 

            Vegeta marched up to them both.

            "She better know how to fight brat." Bulma laughed and walked up behind her husband.

            "She's kicked his butt, destroyed 18, brought the earth back, and brought you nine back. And you say 'She better know how to fight'?" Vegeta turned and wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist.  

            "Lets go women." They walked into the building. Goku and Chichi said good bye and left for home. Piccolo and Krillin left also and Gohan walked up to Trunks and Serena.

            "Thanks you." He took Serena's hand (by now the two let go of the other) and kissed it.

            "I don't know how I, we, can repay you for what you've done." Serena smiled and kissed his cheek.

            "Just be happy and live your new life to the fullest." Gohan smiled.

            "I think I can do that. Good to see you Trunks. You've got yourself quite a girl." Serena blushed and Trunks smiled.

            "Good to have you back." The two hugged and Gohan said good-bye and left.

            "So…now what? I really don't want to go back inside. If you catch my drift." Trunks laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

            "I understand you completely."  

            "So then where should we go?"

            "Lets continue our spar. Neither one of us won." Serena smiled and nodded.

            "Alright then. Lets go." And they walked to the g-room and continued their spar.

************************

Clare: Good chapter? If not then…too bad!!

Mat: Clare clam down. if someone didn't like it I'm sure we'd be flamed by now.

Clare: *blinks* Oh yeah.

Mat: -_-;; Why me? Ja everyone. *mumbles* I need some aspirin.

Clare: JA!


	9. Chapter 9: At The Party

Clare: We're back! Mat's lying down. he said he had a headache. 

Mat: *in background* I wonder why that is?

Clare: *Shrugs* Anywho, enjoy! 

                                                                        The Love Within

                                                                 Chapter 9: At The Party

Serena was sitting by the waterfall in the woods, her feet dangling in the water. She had just brought the rest of the populating back two days ago and she just woke up. She stretched and stroked the rabbit that was sitting in her lap. She heard a twig snap behind her and she whipped around.

            "Hi." 

            "Hay Gohan."  Gohan smiled and sat next to her.

            "Thanks again." Serena picked the rabbit up and put it next to her.

            "There's no need to thank me." Gohan smiled and looked at her.

            "Yeah there is. You brought the earth back to the way it was before the androids AND you brought back its population. I think that's enough reason to keep thanking you." Serena smiled and leaned back on her lower arms. Gohan stretched his arms and looked back at her.

            "Thanks for bringing back my arm." Serena laughed.

            "I didn't. When anyone is brought back from the other world they're brought back healthy and any old wounds or lost limbs are brought back also. So it wasn't me who brought it back." Gohan chuckled and put a hand behind his head. Serena stood up and pulled off the large shirt she was wearing leaving her in her sports bra and shorts. She dropped the shirt on the ground and dived into the water. When she surfaced she swam back to where Gohan sat and pulled herself up and sat next to him.

            "What was that about?" Gohan asked looking from the lake to her. Serena shrugged.

            "I don't know.  I just wanted to cool off." Gohan nodded.

            "That makes sense." Serena smirked and pushed Gohan in. Serena laughed when his head popped up from the water. Gohan swam back and sat next to her.

            "So you think that was funny?" Serena nodded while she laughed holding her sides. Gohan quirked and eyebrow.

            "Is that so? Well I show you something funny." Serena stopped laughing and looked him in the eye.

            "You wouldn't." Gohan grinned.

            "Wouldn't I?' Serena scrambled up and so did Gohan. Before she could get away Gohan grabbed her and held her above his head.

            "Ahh! Gohan!" Gohan laughed and threw her in. Serena shot out of the water hovered in front of Gohan. She glared at him and then joined in his laughter.

            "What's all the noise?" Trunks asked emerging from the trees to see the two-soaked saiyajin's laughing.

            "I pushed Gohan into the lake and then he threw me in." Trunks quirked an eyebrow. 

            "You two are weird." Serena flew to him and gave him a hug causing his cloths to become wet.

            "Aww thanks Trunks!" Trunks laughed and picked her up.

            "Come on guys. Kasan's a formal party in celebration for everything." 

            "Hay Trunks, are ya going to put me down?" Trunks smirked and took off with a chuckling Gohan in tow.

_______________________Later __________

            "Trunks could you go get Serena please." Trunks nodded as his heads as his mother went to answer the door. 

            Trunks knocked on her door (she got her own when she brought everything back.).

            "Yeah?" Came the reply.

            "Hay Ser the gusts are arriving. Better get you butt downstairs before my Kasan comes to get ya." He heard Serena laugh.

            "Kay I'll be down in a sec." 

            "Alright." Trunks walked back downstairs where the party was now in full swing.

            A few minutes later Trunks was talking to Gohan who started to choke on his drink. Trunks looked in the direction that Gohan was looking and his mouth dropped open. Serena was walking down the stairs in an ice pink dress with a midnight blue trim that had no back and her hair was left down in curls. Her lips were a soft pink and she had whit eye shadow with glitter on her lids.

            Serena walked up to the two and laughed. She pushed Trunks jaw closed and winked.

            "Need a napkin?" Gohan who had gotten his coughing under control laughed. 

            "What are you wearing?" Serena looked at her self.

            "Ahh last I checked I was wearing a dress." Gohan laughed harder and walked away saying he was sorry and he needed some air between coughs. 

            "I know that! But where's the back of it?" Serena laughed.

            "There isn't one." 

            "Serena!"  Trunks wined. She laughed.

            "Oh your such a baby." Trunks glared at her, she just laughed and hooked her arm threw his.

            "Come on. Bulma's setting up the dance floor." They walked into the ballroom. Music was playing and the adults were dancing. Gohan who didn't have a partner was sitting at the bar drinking and watching. Serena grinned.

            "Gohan looks a little bored don't ya think?" Trunks looked at Gohan who was sipping on a glass of wine and chuckled.

            "Nah! He's got his drink." Serena laughed when he held up his glass to them and took a swig. 

            "Yeah I guess your right." Trunks led her to the dance floor and put his hands on her hips. She put her arms around his neck and put her head against his chest. They danced for a while then walked outside to garden in the back.

            "Lets make a bet." Serena said turning to face him.

            "What kind of bet?" Serena smirked.

            "I say that your parents and the Son's will get plastered."

            "Most likely will."

            "I'm not done yet. And Vegeta and Bulma will switch cloths, Vegeta, after passing out, will wake up in front of the town hall still dressed in Bulma's dress, Goku will wake up on the couch SSJ, Bulma will wake up in the g-room, and Chichi will wake up in the guest bed room with a tattoo of a hand on her ass." Trunks quirked an eyebrow.

            "What will it say?" Serena thought for a minute and then smirked.

            "'Goku waz here'." Trunks laughed.

            "Alright. I bet 100 bucks that they'll get drunk but non of what you said will happen." Serena smirked and they walked back inside. Goku and Vegeta were arguing that Vegeta is to chicken wear a dress and Vegeta was saying that he was not.

            "Prove it then!" Goku said.

            "Fine! Women give me your cloths!" Bulma and Vegeta disappeared around the corner and then when they came back Vegeta was in her red dress fishnet stockings and all and Bulma had his suit. 

            "See! I, the Prince of all saiyajin's, am no cowered!" Vegeta then walked out of the door.

            "Where are you going!?" Bulma shouter.

            "Out!" came the reply. Trunks was starring wide-eyed at Serena who was snickering.

            "So far it looks as if the bet is going my way."  Trunks shook his head.

______________Next morning________

            Trunks and Serena were standing in the hallway.

            "Ready to see if the bet went my way?" Trunks nodded and they walked downstairs where, low and behold, Goku was sleeping on the couch SSJ.

            "You better have that money handy Trunks." They then proceeded to the g-room where Bulma laid on the floor sleeping. 

            "To the town hall." They flew to the front of the town hall where Vegeta was sleeping on its stairs. Serena transported him back to CC where Chichi was walking down the stairs in a daze.

            "What's wrong Chichi-san?"

            "Well I some how got a tattoo."

            "Really? If I may ask, what is it of?"

            "It's a hand about the size of Goku's and in the palm is says 'Goku waz here'. And I want to know why it is on my butt." Serena turned to Trunks, after Chichi left, with her hand held out.

            "Pay up." Trunks looked at her with his jaw hanging open.

*******************

Clare: Good chapter?

Mat: Tell us if you liked it in a review!

Clare: No review's no more story! JA!

Mat: Peace!


	10. Chapter 10: Close to Remembering

Clare: We're back! Even Mat's back!

Mat: *mumbles* I wish I wasn't.

Clare: what was that?"

Mat: I said it's good to be back!

Clare: Ok. o.0 Well, on with the fic!

                                                                        The Love Within

                                                         Chapter 10: Close to Remembering

            "How did you?" Serena smirked.

            "I have my ways. Being half witch helps a lot." Trunks shook his head and handed her the money he owed her.

            "Thanks. We should bet more often." Trunks laughed.

            "I don't think so. I would like to keep what money I have." Serena laughed.

            "Alright. I have a feeling that you'll forget about that some time soon."  Trunks rolled his eyes.

            "Whatever. So what do ya want to do today?" Serena shrugged. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Serena leaned on him while they watched TV.

            "Anything good on?" She asked. Trunks shook his head.

            "There never is. It's a shame. 300 channels and nothings on." Serena laughed.

            "That is so true." Serena looked into his eyes while he looked at the TV watching whatever was on. Then he looked down at her.

            "What?"

            "Nothing. I just like to look in your eyes." Trunks blushed and she reached up to move the hair from his face. She then sighed.

            "Will you quit doing that!" Trunks smirked.

            "Doing what? This?" he continued to flip through the channels.

            "Yes! Just pick a channel already!" Trunks smirked. Serena made a grab for the remote but he put it behind his back. She grabbed for it again and the fell on the floor with her on top of him. They laughed and it soon quieted as they realized the position they were in. their lips inched closer and before they could meet the sound of the doorbell had them scrambling up. 

            Serena walked to the door and opened it. Gohan was standing there.

            "Are my parents here?" Serena smiled and nodded.

            "Yeah. We put them in a guest room."

            "Ok. I was getting worried about them." 

            "Would you like to come in?" Gohan shook his head.

            "Nah. I just came to see if my mom and dad were here. See ya later." 

            "Bye." Gohan took off into the air back to his house. Serena closed the door and turned to Trunks.

            "Lets spar." Trunks nodded and they walked to the g-room.

            "I bet you I can get you down in 5 minutes." Trunks said.

            "Ha! Right! You beat me! I doubt it! I could beat you in a spar any day!"

            "Alright lets try it. The g-room?" Serena nodded.

            "100x earth's gravity?" She shook her head.

            "300x." They both froze right there. They each had a feeling that they had this conversation before.

**************************Flashback

_             "Question. Why did you feel it necessary to stop our spar? I could have managed well on my own thank you." Trunks raised an eyebrow. She kept reminding him of Serena every second._

_ "Oh could have you? Well the way you weren't attacking back I thought you might have needed some help." Serena laughed._

_ "Me? Help? HA! I bet I could beat you in a spar!" _'Just what I was hoping for.'

_ "Alright. Why don't we test that theory of yours? Lest spar." Renity smirked._

_ "In the GR?" Trunks nodded._

_ "Under 100x's earth's gravity?' Trunks asked. She surprised him when she shook her head._

_ "300x." Trunks smirked, and nodded._

_ "Alright then it's agreed." They walked into the GR and Renity set the gravity. They both fell into fighting stances._

_ "Lets rumble pretty boy." Trunks grinned. It had been a while since he could have a good spar. Trunks lunged at her and she sidestepped him. Trunks ran at her and she ran at him. The collided and locked hands. Renity was smirking and so was Trunks. _'I just might have to turn Super to beat her.' _This hand-to-hand combat was getting them nowhere so they pushed away from each other. Renity circled him as he did her, both starring the other down. Renity made the first move. She lunged at him and before her fist connected with his face she disappeared. Trunks was puzzled but not for long as an elbow connected with his back. Trunks fell to the ground, growled, and pushed himself up. He met the amused eyes of Renity, and he started to send punches here and there and she blocked. Renity started to send punches and kicks at him and he blocked. They were even. _'Well I'll just have to change that.'_ Trunks thought as he powered up, not quite to SSJ. She surprised his once again as she powered up also right to his level. They were still neck and beck. _'Well so much for not going SSJ.'_ With a yell Trunks turned super. His hair blond and his eyes aqua. He smirked and sent a punch to her face. She just barley blocked. While Trunks smirked at his near victory he missed the sinister look cross Renity's face. She to powered up to her super saiyajin level. Trunks looked stunned at the blond haired aqua-eyed girl in front of him._

_************************_End flashback

            They both blinked and looked at each other. Serena cleared her thought.

            "So still up for that spar?' Her voice came out as a small squeak. Trunks nodded and they went it. Serena set the gravity and they both slipped into fighting stances. Trunks lunged t her and she sidestepped him. Then they both ran at each other. They collided and their hands locked. Both were beginning to get freaked out. They were doing _exactly _what they saw in the memory/flashback. Serena decided to change this. She pulled Trunks closer to her and fell to the floor flipping him over her. Trunks flew onto the ground and kicked his feet up so he was in a standing position. He smirked.

            "Not bad." She smirked and disappeared. Trunks stood completely still searching for her Ki. Before he could detect it he was in a chokehold. 

            "No fare!" Serena grinned.

            "You never said that we couldn't conceal our Ki. So its fare." Trunks flipped her over his head and pinned her to the ground. She squirmed underneath him trying to get out. Trunks just smirked and was surprised when she smirked back. She kneed him in the gut and flipped them over so she was the one pinning him. Trunks kicked up flipping them again. Serena smirked and disappeared. Trunks stood and looked round.

            "What's wrong?' Her voice whispered and echoed in the room. Trunks spun around hoping to see her.

            "Can't you find me?" Her voice came again. Trunks growled. So he was face to face with the ground after being elbowed in the back. Trunks growled again and jumped up. She disappeared again.

            "You call this a spar!? Come on Serena! Fight me!" He yelled.

            "Ok!" came the reply…right in his ear. Trunks spun around and his gut came in contact with her fist. 

            "Happy?" She said and she stepped back. Trunks rubbed the spot where she punched him and growled at her.

            "No magic." Serena tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

            "Who said I was using magic?" Trunks glared at her and she laughed.

            "Does this mean I won?" Trunks mumbled something. Serena put a hand to her ear.

            "What was that? I didn't hear you." Trunks continued to glare at her.

            "Yes." Serena smiled.

            "Come on I'll treat you to something you want to do." 

            "Teach me to meditate." Serena looked at him like he was an alien.

            "What?"

            "Teach me to meditate." Serena blinked then sighed.

            "Alright. Sit." They both sat on the floor of the g-room and Serena started to talk.

            "all you do is clear your mind of all thoughts, and not think anything. Some people meditate to rest or build their power." As she spoke her words echoed in their ears. Everything around them seemed to disappear as they faded into another flashback/ memory.

*****************Flashback

            _Serena was sitting in the middle of the room glowing silver and her hair was blowing loosely around her. The more he watched her the brighter the light got and lightning started to crackle around her. Trunks approached her quietly. He reached out to touch her shoulder, when lightning hit his hand causing him to yelp and pull his hand back._

_He heard her sigh and the light, and lightning disappeared._

_"What were you doing?" He asked her. She didn't look at him she just stood. _

_"I was meditating."_

_"How do you meditate? I've see people do it but I can't." She sighed._

_ "You really want to know?" He nodded._

_ "Alright. All you have to do is clear you mind of all thoughts, and not think anything. Some people meditate to rest or build their power. I do it when I'm pissed to relax. All I have to do is clear my mind form what's bugging me and I go from there."_

_ "Well, what's bugging you?" She whipped around and looked up into his eyes._

_ "You." Was all she said before she walked to the g-room and shut the door. Trunks sighed as he heard the gravity turn on._

**************************End flashback

            "I-i-if you d-d-do it right, y-yu-you should glow." Serena stuttered. _'What is going on? where are these visions coming from?' _They both thought looking at each other.

*******************************

Clare: Ohhh!!! They're remembering!

Mat: What will happen when they remember everything?

Clare: WILL they remember everything?

Mat: To find out read the next chapter!! JA!

Clare: JA NE!__


	11. Chapter 11: Just Read

Clare: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter!!

Mat: We would have had chapters to all our stories out yesterday but we went to see The Queen Of The Damned

Clare: That movie rocks!!

Mat: Well anyway on with the chapter!

                                                            The Love Within

                                                        Chapter 11: Just Read      

                                          **Part 1: I think I love you**                                                 

Serena sat on her window seat thinking about all these visions she had see lately. _'What do they all mean? It seems like its my past but it can't be. And why is Trunks in all of them? Maybe a goodnights sleep will help.'_ She stood up and walked to her bed. She pulled back the covers and slid into the bed closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep.

_____________~Trunks' room~__________

            Trunks was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head thinking. _'Where in Kami's name is going on? What are these visions I keep seeing? And why is Serena in all of them? Hmmm…maybe some sleep will help clear my mind.'_ Trunks closed his eyes and let the darkness of sleep clam him.

______________________~Middle of the night~_____________

            Serena bolted p into a sitting position when she head Trunks scream. _'What the?'_ She kicked back the blankets and went to his room.

            She opened the door and closed it behind her after entering. She walked to his bed and kneeled down by him. He screamed again causing her to jump. She put both hands on his shoulders and shook him gently.

            "Trunks, Trunks wake up." Trunks grabbed her arms and flipped them so she was ender him. Serena yelped as his hand closed over her thought. Serena tried to get him to wake up. Trunks was mumbling something in another language and she couldn't understand what he was saying. Just as her world started to fade she heard him gasp and his hand was removed from her neck. she coughed and breathed in some much needed oxygen.

            "Oh my god! Serena are you ok!?" she nodded and looked into his worried eyes.

            "I'm fine." She wheezed. Realizing the position they were in, Trunks blushed and got off of her. Then a question dawned on him

            "Why are you in my room?"

            "You were screaming and it woke me up so I decided to see if you were ok."  Trunks blushed.

            "Oh." Serena sat up and faced him.

            "What were you dreaming about?" Trunks sat with his back against the head bored as he looked straight.

            "I was fighting some things on the ground with some other people, saiyajin's, and there were more saiyajin's fighting in the air. I looked up and you were there. I heard this one guy tell you that we couldn't hold out much longer and tell you that we're losing. Then he told you to use your attack and you told him not yet. But when we lost another fifty or so more men you told everyone to get back. I flew up to where you were…"

            "Glowing silver and you wrapped your arms around my outstretched ones. You said you wanted to help and I told you that we could both die and your reply was 'I know and as long as I'm dying with you in my arms I'll be fine.'…"

            "Then you shouted Death and then both of us shouted destruction. There was a bright light and we fell to the ground. You had that dream too?" 

            "Yeah."

            "Weird."  They both blushed after they realized what their dream selves said to one another. Serena gulped. _'Might as well tell him.'_

            "I think I'm in love with you." They both said at the same time. Serena blinked and looked at him.

            "Really?" They said together. They laughed.

            "Yeah." Once again they said their answers at the same time. Trunks pulled her to him and looked into her eyes. 

            "Ai Shiteru." before Serena could reply Trunks captured her lips in his for a sweet kiss. During that kiss they began to glow. Soon they bed that they had occupied was empty and only a lone butterfly was there.

Clare: You didn't think we'd stop there did ya? You did? Well then maybe we should!

Mat: But we wont!

                                                **            Part 2: I Remember**

            Trunks and Serena were standing in a dark fog the only light coming as a soft glow from their bodies.

            "Where are we?" Trunks asked looking around pulling her closer to him.

            "I think we're in our memories. Or the dream world."

            "You are in both actually." A shimmer of silver and gold appeared in front of them. As the light disappeared it was like looking in a mirror. Trunks and Serena were facing older versions of themselves.

            "We've come to take the blocks from your memories." Older Serena said.

            "So it was you who cast the spell!" Serena said astonished. Rena (let's call dream Serena Rena k? Good!) smiled.

            "Yes. now I'm here to remove it. You have remembered and rekindled you love for each other, just as we said you had to." Serena's eyes widened and she looked at the older Trunks.

            "You. I remember you. That dream I had. Where you two said that we weren't aloud to remember or we'd feel that we would have to love each other." Past Trunks smiled.

            "Hai. You see, just by talking to us the spell is lifting." And it was true. As Trunks and Serena talked to the older versions of themselves, their past memories were coming back little by little.

            "But the only difference is that if you were normal you would become bonded again but since you are not you'll have to do that over again. Not that you'll mind." Past Trunks said earning a slap n the back of his head from Rena. Trunks and Serena blushed. 

            "Well it is almost day back where you came from. The spell had been removed and you will remember everything." Rena explained.

            "Will everyone else remember?" Rena nodded.

            "Only Vegeta and Bulma. But they know that they must keep it amongst you and themselves. Now you must go." Trunks and Serena nodded and they disappeared.

            "See I told you they would rekindle their love. Never underestimate me." Rena said turning to Trunks. Trunks smiled.

            "I know, I know. Ai shiteru."

            "And I you."

______________________~Back In Trunks' Room~__________

            Serena and Trunks appeared back in his room.

            "Wow. that was weird.' Serena said just before the door to his room was swung open. Vegeta and Bulma walked into the room. Bulma ran to them and hugged them. As soon as she let go of them she turned on Serena.

            "What do you think you were doing when you were charging that attack?!" Serena blinked and laughed.

            "Sorry Bulma but it was the only way I could destroy the enemy. I didn't know it would destroy the whole planet also." Bulma's stern face turned to a smile and she hugged the girl.

            "Well at least you're alright now." 

            "Do you think you could bring back Vegetasti?' Vegeta asked from his spot against the wall. Serena nodded.

            "I can but it'll take a time period of 10 to 15 years to be completed and with all of its inhabitants. But yes I can bring it back." Vegeta nodded.

            "Will you?' Serena smiled.

            "Sure. I'll start tomorrow, but right now I want to catch up with a certain someone." She said sneaking a glance over at Trunks who blushed. Bulma and Vegeta nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. Vegeta smirking the whole way. He knew exactly the kind of catching up Serena wanted to do and he didn't think it was a bad idea. Vegeta picked Bulma up and put her over his shoulder and walked to their room giving a satisfied smirk as her heard satisfied moans coming from his son's room.

************************

Clare: Good chapter?

Mat: What would you rate it on a scale from 1 to 10? 1 being the worst and 10 the best.

Clare: Remember to get the chapters to all of our stories out faster you must REVIEW! 

Mat: If we don't get a fair amount of review for the chapter it'll take longer! JA!

Clare: Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12: Epilog

Clare: Well here it is. 

Mat: The last chapter.

Clare: Enjoy!

Mat: And yes we know that it's short.

Clare: VERY short.

Mat: But it's the best we could do.

Clare: We could think of a sequel, but that depends on you. 

Mat: you'll have to tell us if ya want one!

                                                                        The Love Within

                                                                    Chapter 12: Epilog

            Trunks stood on the balcony with his arms around Serena's waist. 

            "So this is Vegetasti." Serena smiled and nodded.

            "Hai. But with a few changes that's to me. I gave it a blue sky instead of the red one it had. It's somewhat like earth now, but its still good old Vegetasti." Trunks smiled. 

            Both were now King and Queen of the newly revived planet, while Vegeta and Bulma were advisors to the couple (who by the way were finally married). 

            "Hay Trunks what do you think about picking up that tradition, about naming your first born son after the father, again?" 

            "Sure. I'd like that but we need a kid…first." Trunks looked at his wife wide eyes, and she just smiled and put his hand to her stomach.

            "Hai, I am." trunks smiled, picked her up and swung her around. After putting her down, kissed her passionately. 

            "What do you think it'll be?" 

            "I know that it's a boy. Bulma told me. So I guess that his name is Trunks Jr. I like that." Trunks smiled.

            "So do I love, so do I."  They kissed again and turned to watch the sunset, smiling happily.

                                    END!!

**********************************************

Clare: Hope you liked this story!

Mat: This is how we're going to finish our other two stories…

Clare: first we're going to finish 'A Vampires Tale'

Mat: then 'It's Possible to love'.

Clare: So until the next chapter of AVT JA!

Mat: See ya!


End file.
